Group Rules
For RPers interested in joining Star Wars: Armada, there are several rules that they must follow at all times. Rules Entering the Group 1. Upon joining Star Wars: Armada, you acknowledge that you have read the rules and full understand them. No excuses will be tolerated for rule breaking. 2. Duplicate characters will not be accepted. Only one unique individual character per RPer (or unless allowed) 3. Star Wars: Armada does not affect any other stories you are in, unless you specifically state that you want it to be in the Armada universe. The group will not dictate who you can RP with or where you can RP. The only thing the group does dictate is that any events that happen in Armada stay within Armada and any stories that occur outside of Armada concerning your character are also separate, unless you wish for them to be a part of your character's history. For all purposes, the character you play as in Armada can be a completely different one than in another story. 4. Star Wars: Armada does allow crossovers, so long as they do not disrupt the story up until that point. Group Participation 1. Armada's story is broken up into individual Acts, which in turn are broken up into individual scenes. When participating in a scene, RPers are given ten days to turn in their comment if there are more than two RPers in a thread (which must be a minimum of five paragraphs, excluding dialog). RPers that are in a two person thread have an unlimited amount of time to post their comment. However, if the RPer is taking an unfair amount of time (weeks or months) to post, they will receiving a warning. Threads with only two RPers will end when three comments are posted per RPer, or all other threads have ended (if the two person thread does not have the total six comments). If a RPer does not turn in their comment within that time (without notifying the group leader), they will be given a strike and their turn will be passed. If that RPer's next turn is passed for the same reason, they will come under review by the group. If the group votes to keep the RPer in the group, then they will be given one last chance to post their next comment. Another strike for the same issue will result in their immediate dismissal. 2. If a RPer comments out of order, their comment will be deleted and they will be given a strike. If this happens again, that RPer will come under review by the group. If the group votes to keep the RPer in the group, then they will be given one last chance. Another strike for the same issue will result in their immediate dismissal. 3. If you go inactive without warning, you will be dismissed from the group. Being inactive involves not logging on for two weeks without notification (if you are active on your other profiles and communicate with me through there, that is fine). 4. If you are a part of multiple groups and are seen ignoring your responsibilities in this group while actively participating in other groups, you will be dismissed immediately. Being a Part of the Group 1. Any issues with other RPers in the group will not be tolerated. Any RPer actively trying to cause issues within the group will automatically be dismissed from the group. This includes bulletins, messages, status updates, blogs and comments that instigate confrontations or related nature. 2. You have a right to depart from the group at any time for any reason with notification to the group leader. For story purposes depending on when you leave, your character may be used as a non-playable character (one that only appears in pre-written sections of the story) to give them a proper send-off. 3. If your profile is deleted without warning and you come back, you will not be allowed back into the group. Due to past events of this occurring, the group cannot rely on a RPer who has been deleted, as they now pose the risk of doing so again. If you are a long time member of the group and in good standing, your character can be used as a NPC at your digression. 4. Only one RPer per group per profile, unless given permission by the group leader. If you are not given permission and are found out to be playing multiple roles, you will be dismissed from the group. 5. When you join the group, you will need to pick a faction to join. While these decisions are not permanent, you cannot constantly switch back and forth, as it would disrupt the story. Constantly switching back and forth will result in your dismissal from the group. 6. Dismissal from the group, for any of the above reasons, is permanent.